


Cultural Rainbow

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As wonderful as it is to have artist painting unique creations in the Tower, sometimes the White Queen wonders if she's made a mistake in allowing them to choose their subject matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrop/gifts).



The mural is dreadful. 

The White Queen, ever the diplomat, does not say as such. She is polite and she smiles when the artist explains that they attempted to create an artwork that would capture the diversity of Prospit, and celebrate the similarities between carapacians and the Trolls. 

“Thank you for your contribution.” WQ says as sincerely as she can, reminding herself that the mural exists in the Peerless Semiont’s office and that no one but him will be required to see it regularly. Only he will be haunted by the Troll’s vacant eyes and twisted expressions, and the too-wide smiles on the Prospitians’ faces. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” The artist bows, face lit with excitement. Their own smile is far too broad, which may explain the gaping mouths on the wall. “When can I start on another wall? I have plans for another mural, this one with about how our differences makes us stronger-”

“We will have to finish rotating through our other artists before we can offer you another space, but I’m certain we’ll be in touch soon.” Yes, as soon as WQ finds another advisor she can’t stand and wants to punish without going through all the trouble of finding a reason to punish them. 

Thankfully, the artist is ushered out into the hall before they can come up with some creative suggestion for shuffling them ahead in the order. WQ waits for them to be lead out of the Tower and she looks over the mural one more time, as if perhaps looking at it again will make it less offputting. It doesn’t. 

There’s another artist waiting in her throne room, talking excitedly with the regular delivery woman. The Parcel Mistress towers over the new artist, but it’s the small woman that dominates the conversation with excited gestures and a tone of voice that rises and falls as she goes on. 

“-a photograph can replace it, then what was the point? Art should mean something. It should make you feel something, good or negative.” The small woman says, clearly passionate about the subject at hand. WQ hangs back, listening to them. 

“Realism can do that too. Not that I think there’s anything wrong with Expressionism mind you, but it’s just a style change. Right?” The mail lady’s trying to talk with the artist but she seems to be struggling with the topic. Art likely doesn’t come up often in her line of work unless it’s wrapped inside a box. 

“It can but mostly what it evokes is ‘oh that looks like a photo, impressive’. It’s fine but it’s not the same as making a piece that gets a reaction. It’s important that art do more than just make the viewer think about the artist’s level of talent. Their reaction should come first, and it should come from the gut.” Her argument is passionate. WQ wonders what she would make of the mural. After all, it certainly does evoke a gut reaction. 

“I think it’s still important to keep the artist in mind when looking at something, it- oh, Your Majesty!” PM quickly bows, as does the artist. “Sorry to have disturbed you.”

“It’s fine, I was just enjoying your conversation.” WQ finally approaches them, leaning down to extend a hand to the small artist. “I presume you’re our next resident artist?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. My name is Ms Paint.” She bows again, making her even lower than WQ can stand. Thankfully, she bobs up quickly again. “At your service.” 

“Your Majesty?” The Parcel Mistress is rooting around in her bag and she extends a parcel and a few letters to WQ. “Delivery for you.” 

“Thank you PM.” She nods to the Parcel Mistress who bows again as well, and then leaves with a quick wave to Ms Paint. WQ then turns her attention on MP fully, amused by their close initials. What are the chances of that? “MP? Or Ms Paint? You can follow me. I think I have a piece to show you, and I would appreciate hearing your opinion on it.” 

“Of course Your Majesty. I always enjoy viewing other artist’s work.” Ms Paint says as they head for the office. It’s difficult for WQ to keep the smile off her face. She doubts she’ll be so pleased to view it once Ms Paint sees it.

WQ is right about many things and this is no exception. Ms Paint stares at it for a full minute before quietly stating, “This is… this is….”

“Dreadful?” WQ supplies. The nod she gets from Ms Paint is all she needs. “I do hope you’re able to produce something a little nicer.” 

The look on Ms Paint’s face says that she’s offended that she thinks WQ might only produce something a little nicer, but she just nods instead. Excellent. WQ is looking forward to seeing an artwork that is something other than a mural for once. There are only so many terrifying friendly faces you can look at before you start doubting your own sanity.


End file.
